


Omegaverse Highschool AU

by Artemis_Eveningstar



Category: Omegaverse AU - Fandom
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, English, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Taboo, Teacher-Student Relationship, beta, bored, omega - Freeform, student, teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Eveningstar/pseuds/Artemis_Eveningstar
Summary: Arthur is one of the only Omega students at Valance Kōkō Academy of Sugoi Ne, Rhea which has mainly been filled with Alphas and Betas including the staff. He doesn't mean to but starts having a crush on one of his Alpha teachers. Will this end well or will he be put away by the Omega Agency to "protect him"?(Also sorry if the chapters seem a little short, I'm trying to space stuff out a little)
Relationships: teacher/student - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Brief Introduction

Valance Kōkō Academy of Sugoi Ne, Rhea was the most prestigious private high school in the world. The school was known for giving everyone who attended even better opportunities in life. The school offered dorms for anyone and was in the heart of Sugoi Ne giving it the feel of a college. They were also known as the only school to have only Alphas and Betas, ranging from students to staff. That all changed when they hired their first male omega teacher and accepted their first male omega student in the same school year. The school didn’t change the way they had anticipated instead it made no difference at all. That is, what they could tell from how things were going but behind the closed doors were things they would have stopped immediately they had known but then again no one can prevent what someone decides for themselves. This is the story of the male omega Arthur who attended the school and how he had his life do a 360 spin during his time there.


	2. The Beginning

His first year of high school was the worst as any normal student’s was. The thing that made it more stressful was him being an omega. He became immediate friends with his science teacher Mr. Rose Martin who was the first omega teacher to be hired. They found out that they experienced their heats around the same time, so the school was able to place required days off for the them to remain in special rooms made for them to assure alphas and betas weren’t distracted with their scents. They were also required to wear special chokers, under certain circumstances; made by the OA, Omega Agency; to decrease the chances of getting marked by anyone which eased many worries the school had. Aside from that Arthur was slowly loving the school and grateful for being let in. He was frightened that they wouldn’t accept him on the fact that he was an omega, so he almost lied and put that he was a beta. After talking to the administrator, he filled out the correct information and became the prized diverse edition of the school. Both omegas received much attention from the media when the school publicly announced the news. Whenever they left the campus the first few weeks they were immediately crowded and followed by paparazzi trying to get the scoop on the omegas. Whenever this happened Arthur was quickly taken away by Mr. Maxwell, the freshman English teacher; Mr. Laurence, the sophomore English teacher; or Mr. Scott, the Math teacher; who acted as body guards since they were the only ones that deeply cared about the omega’s safety and later in his sophomore year, he was mainly accompanied by Mr. Zeus, the Chemistry teacher; when the occasional journalist came by. There were also times when him and Mr. Martin would flee together, wear disguises, or be escorted by one of the alpha teachers to and from campus. As the school years went by, he met quite interesting teachers. Each year he met someone in the school who was genuinely intrigued to know more about the omega race. Alphas and betas continued dominating the school and the two of them remained the school’s prized omegas. Arthur had become many of the teachers’ pet and would always hear whispers of how it made sense the teachers would treat him better because he was an omega. He would sometimes go to Mr. Martin and talk about what had been happening.


	3. Pilot

“Arthur look, we know how society views us and it won’t change but at least you aren’t alone, and you know you can always talk to me if it gets out of hand. Sure, you’re an omega but if the others acted a bit nicer toward their teachers maybe they would be treated like you are.” Mr. Martin said as he smiled at him. “Yeah, I guess. Thanks Mr. Martin” Arthur said as he looked up and smiled his signature smile that could made anyone smile back. “Anytime kiddo. Hey… our heats should be coming soon so we need to get back to our rooms. So far, we’ve been able to keep it away from the others. One more year and they won’t have to deal with this as much.” Mr. Martin said as he gathered his stuff. “Yeah one more year then I’m off to college, probably one for omegas only or one that allows omegas.” Arthur said as he swung his backpack onto his back and held his coat in his arm. “That’s a wise option to go for.” Mr. Martin said as Arthur walked to the door “Well, good luck. Bye Mr. Martin.” Arthur said as he waved and walked out the classroom. He descended the stairs and headed towards his dorm room. He went to unlock the door but noticed that it was unlocked. “Hello? Who’s in here?” he said as he turned on the lights and looked around the small apartment like place. There he saw Mr. Scott sitting in the kitchen table with some tea and food. “Oh, hello Arthur I was wondering when you would be back.” He said calmly as he stood up and went towards the door. He closed it but didn’t realize that he had locked it as well, then we came back and took Arthur’s backpack placing it in the living room. “Why are you here Mr. Scott?” Arthur asked as he hung up his coat and went towards his room. “Well I came to see you of course. I know you won’t be in class soon, so I thought I’d let you have the worksheets beforehand. If it isn’t too much trouble you could do them during the times you feel well.” Mr. Scott said as he slowly inched towards where Arthur was quickly changing. “Oh well, thanks Mr. Scott. You should really get going now. I wouldn’t want you to get caught up in anything.” Arthur said as he slipped his arms into the sleeves of his shirt. He turned around with the shirt slightly covering his pale chest as he was about to place the shirt over his head when he noticed Mr. Scott was closer than he was a few moments ago. “Oh, I’m quite sorry Arthur.” Mr. Scott said rapidly as he turned around with a light blush forming on his face as the image of the 4-pack the omega male had flashed through his mind. “O-Oh, it’s f-fine.” Arthur stuttered as he quickly put his shirt on with a small blush on his face. “You really should get going.” Arthur insisted as he lightly pushed Mr. Scott towards the door. “Ah, yes. I made you some food, so you could eat well. Good bye Artie, I’ll see you in a week.” Mr. Scott said as he hastily tried unlocking the door and finally opened the door leaving in a hurry. As he left both males had many thoughts going through their minds.


	4. What am I doing?

“No! No, no, no, Arthur you cannot think about him that way. Sure, you swing that way, but he is your teacher that is just not right so no! Oh, but he looked so kind and cute… NOOO!” Arthur rambled to himself as he paced back and forth. “’He even made you food, what teacher does that?” he sighed, “He called me Artie once and now it sounds so natural when he says it, I want him to say it to me all the time when no one’s around.” Arthur gushed as he sat down and placed his head on the table. He looked up and noticed the bowl of chicken soup in front of him. He sat up and took a spoonful. “Oh my goodness, this tastes incredible!” Arthur exclaimed as he ate more. He then looked at the stove and found a whole pot full of the heavenly soup. “My goodness I have to thank Mr. Scott later for this. He really shouldn’t have done this. He’s never done this before?” Arthur rambled as he stored the rest of the soup into the refrigerator and drank his tea as he went to the living room. The dorm phone rang, and he looked to see who the caller was. It was Mr. Maxwell? Arthur took a few deep breathes before he decided he sounded normal enough to answer the phone. “Hello?” Arthur said as he listened to what Mr. Maxwell would say. “Hey, Arthur. Glad to know you aren’t in heat yet. Mr. Scott came in a while ago and I noticed the smell of an omega. His face was really red too and I didn’t know if it was from running or what?” Mr. Maxwell said with a curious and suggestive tone. “Oh, he came over to give me my homework and left in a hurry after I told him it was best to leave before my heat started. I think he was embarrassed when he realized what a bad timing it was to give me my homework.” Arthur said with a light chuckle to assure nothing had happened. “Ah, I see. Alright thanks Arthur. I’ll see you in a week.” Mr. Maxwell said as he hung up. Arthur was relieved Mr. Maxwell believed him. He wasn’t lying but he also didn’t want the others to get a bad idea about what had happened. After watching some TV and doing all his homework to not be behind, Arthur took his medication and turned on all the necessary equipment for what he knew was coming. “Now to wait and get this stupid stuff over with.” He said as he climbed into bed and fell asleep. As the night went on Arthur soon dreamed something he knew he would have at some point, but it was still unexpected.  
~Dream time slight nsfw~  
Arthur heard a noise and decided to get up and investigate. “Hello? Is someone there?”, he called out as he turned on the lights and looked around. He felt someone place a hand on his shoulder and turned him around. They placed a hand under Arthur’s chin as they brought it up to their face and lightly kissed it. “Shh, it’s ok. It’s just me. I didn’t mean to scare you.” the mysterious man said as he wrapped his arm around Arthur’s waist and rested his chin on Arthur’s shoulder and he softly rubbed is thumb over the top of Arthur’s hand. “W-who are y-you?” Arthur stuttered as he slowly gave into the light butterfly kisses the man started on his neck. “You should know perfectly well who I am but if you don’t that’s fine just enjoy yourself for a bit. I know it feels nice to finally get some attention from someone.” The man said as he let go of Arthur’s hand and slowly moved both his hands to Arthur’ waist to go up his shirt still giving butterfly kisses. Arthur’s gasped and tilted his head back a bit. The man got more access and continued his search of how to pleasure the omega even more. The man slowly moved Arthur towards his room “Your abs are quite defined, no one would ever assume you had them if they didn’t see it for themselves.” The man said finally in Arthur’s room as Arthur realized who it was. “Mr. Scott! W-why are you here?” Arthur asked as he tried to pry off Mr. Scott’s hands. “Don’t act like you don’t enjoy this. Look I know it’s unexpected but don’t think of me as your teacher anymore. I really like you Artie. I know it’s unprofessional, but I can smell how sexually frustrated you are. Please just give me a chance.” Mr. Scott said as he turned Arthur around to face him and see the truth in his eyes. “I just don’t know what to think Mr. Scott. As you said it’s unprofessional, you’re only being affected by my scent please just go.” Arthur begged as he continued trying to push Mr. Scott away and trying to reach the smell blocker on his counter. Mr. Scott quickly took their shirts off and pushed Arthur onto the bed. Mr. Scott stood over him holding his wrist down. “Please Artie just let me show you what you’ve been missing all this time.” Mr. Scott pleaded on last time as he moved one of his hands to slowly trace Arthur’s abs. “A-ah Mr. S-Scott, your hands are rough, but it feels good and strange.” Arthur said as he looked away blushing. “There’s a lot more than this if you let me continue.” Mr. Scott said as he held Arthur’s chin to face him. They slowly moved in for a kiss when suddenly.  
~End dream~


	5. Thinking

Arthur woke with a start. He was sweating, panting and he was flustered. “Oh, my goodness I cannot believe I just had that as my dream!” he exclaimed as he held his face in his hands. He stood up from his bed and went to his medicine cabinet, grabbing a water bottle on his way. He opened the cabinet and took out all his necessary medications he needed to take. “This should do the trick. I’ve only had to do this once.” He said to himself as he opened the water and took the pills one by one and a few extra suppressants, which he had been told to take if anything changed, before taking a giant gulp of water. He continued drinking until he was half way done. “It’s quite early, everyone else should be getting up around this time so I guess I can eat something.” He rambled as he walked to the kitchen. The room was really something. Only omegas could have these sorts of places made. The room seemed more like a house when you realized all the added features. The room had a bedroom with a bathroom connected to the side of the room while everyone else’s dorms were 2 beds in one room with a shared bathroom or 2 rooms each with 2 beds and 2 shared bathrooms. The staff dorms were mini apartments, everyone with their own room and 6 bathrooms on each floor. Everyone has at least one window in each room except the omegas. The OA made it a rule that any omega residencies around betas and alphas couldn’t have any windows to insure the safety of the omega, especially during heats.  
Arthur understood their worry about a window but sometimes he wised he could see the beautiful sunrise or the city at night. After his small complaint Mr. Martin helped him paint canvas with the scenery for him place on a wall that would switch them out depending on the time of day. He glanced at the wall and noticed it was changing from sunrise to morning. “I guess I’d better finish the last of my work before I get too out of hand” he whispered to himself as he stood up and went to wash his dishes. Afterwards he got himself a water bottle, grabbed his papers, went to his small study room and started working on the last pages of his homework for physics. It took him an hour and he finally felt relaxed now that he didn’t have to worry about any work for the next week. He stood up and stretched until he heard a joint pop. “Well at least my junior year isn’t as bad as everyone makes it seem.” He said to himself. He stood up and walked to the fridge searching through what he would eat. He stared at the container with soup sitting there. His stomach growled at him, so he decided to heat some of it up. He placed the soup on the table as he went to his cabinet to get a bowl. He grabbed a ladle and served himself some before he placed the bowl in the microwave and put the soup back. He went to the living room with his warm bowl of soup and pulled out his small table to eat and watch some TV. It was surprising how many benefits he got for being an omega. Sure, there were some downfalls like heats and the presence of discrimination, but it was a small price to pay. “Maybe after my heat I can ask for Mr. Zeus to take me on a walk,” he thought out-loud as he watched his favorite show. He giggled thinking what he just said “It sounds like I’m a pet. Oh, and I get to learn how to shoot a gun soon thanks to him!”


	6. Memories

Remembering how on one of his previous walks he was able to convince the alpha to ask the school if he would be allowed to hang out with Mr. Zeus’s beta wife. Since his wife had her license to handle omegas it made the process of the request much faster. Arthur didn’t any have parents, his parents left him to the orphanage when they found out he was an omega. He was never adopted so when the school offered to take him in, he made the school his family. So, Mr. Zeus and Mrs. Zeus were his parents in his heart. He remembered an incident that happened not to long ago on one of his weekly walks. Since the OA was formed, any omega could only be alone with family, their mate, or a licensed beta or alpha. The OA didn’t want anything happening to the most vulnerable secondary gender, so these rules were set in place to protect them. he also cwas advised to not be alone around the Sugoi Ne area. So, whenever Arthur wanted to leave, he usually went with Mr. Zeus, Mr. Laurence, who was like an older brother to him.   
~Flash back~  
That time Mr. Zeus was available and had an errand to run which made it even more convenient. They had gotten to Central Park when he got distracted and froze looking at the new art structure that had been placed. He suddenly felt someone bump into him. “Hey! Watch were you’re going you…”, a deep voice yelled as they turned and stared at him. “Oh, I’m sorry, I should have seen such a beautiful person as yourself standing here”, The guy stated as his eyes looked up and down Arthur’s form, eyes slightly stuck on his collar. “Oh… well actually I’m s-sorry. I was in your w-way” Arthur stuttered as a visible blush arose and he started backing away a bit. “No, no. I should be sorry. Such an impeccable being as yourself shouldn’t be ignored by these blind eyes”, the guy continued complimenting the shy omega as he got closer. “Why don’t I take you someplace else and show you just how amazing you can be. I’m sure there are a lot of people who would agree with me” the guy continued as he got a hold of Arthur’s wrist and started guiding him away from the park. “No, it’s fine. I have someplace to be”, Arthur tried arguing as he pulled away as hard as he could. “I wouldn’t fight back if I were you.” The guy said releasing his pheromones to make Arthur succumb to his orders. “I told you to let me go!” Arthur yelled at his face as he bit the guy’s hand. The guy let go with a bite mark on his hand. “Arthur, my boy!” he heard Mr. Zeus shout in the distance as he turned around and there, he saw an angry alpha coming towards him. “Dad…” Arthur whispered not realizing what he said. “Are you ok? Zeus was worried sick! Is this scum bothering you?” Mr. Zeus asked as he cupped Arthur’s face checking for injuries and glaring at the guy who was slowly stepping away. “I’ll be fine. He was bothering me.” Arthur responded as he got behind Mr. Zeus. “Well, Zeus will make sure this scum doesn’t dare bother you again” he said as he cracked his knuckles. “I-I am sorry-y I’ll just umm… leave actually” The guy said as he ran off. “Thanks…” Arthur said as he calmed down, not realizing the distress pheromones he was releasing. “You sure you’re ok? You don’t look so good and that guy was probably an omega trafficker.” Mr. Zeus said as he walked with his arm around Arthur’s shoulder. “I figured he was. I was really scared.” Arthur said as he looked at the ground, taking in Mr. Zeus’ calming scent. “You know, Zeus was very worried when he realized you were missing. He was able to find your scent.” He said proud of having a strong nose. “I’m glad you got there when you did.” Arthur said as he looked up at Mr. Zeus. “I don’t know what would have happened if you didn’t come and save me.” He continued with a smile on his slightly blushing face. “Well Zeus is always here for you. I won’t let anyone ever hurt you.” Mr. Zeus said as he hugged him. “Now why don’t we finish these errands and head back?” Mr. Zeus asked as they walked into the store. After all of that they talked and became closer than before which made Arthur even happier since he truly felt like he had a family.  
~flash back end~


End file.
